Many different types of operations can be performed in a wellbore. Examples of such operations include firing guns to create perforations, setting packers, opening and closing valves, collecting measurements made by sensors, and so forth. In a typical well operation, a tool is run into a wellbore to a desired depth, with the tool being activated thereafter by some mechanism, e.g., hydraulic pressure activation, electrical activation, mechanical activation, and so forth.
In some cases, activation of downhole tools creates safety concerns. This is especially true for tools that include explosive devices, such as perforating tools. To avoid accidental detonation of explosive devices in such tools, the tools are typically transferred to the well site in an unarmed condition, with the arming performed at the well site. Also, there are safety precautions taken at the well site to ensure that the explosive devices are not detonated prematurely.
Another safety concern that exists at a well site is the use of wireless devices, especially radio frequency (RF), devices, which may inadvertently activate certain types of explosive devices. As a result, wireless devices are usually not allowed at a well site, thereby limiting communications options that are available to well operators. Yet another concern associated with using explosive devices at a well site is the presence of stray voltages that may inadvertently detonate explosive devices.
A further safety concern with explosive devices is that they may fall into the wrong hands. Such explosive devices pose great danger to persons who do not know how to handle the explosive devices or who want to maliciously use the explosive devices to harm others.